clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Miron/Archives/1
Merry Christmas from Phineas99/Historicalcp! User:Historicalcp, Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Super Miron! I see that you are new in the CP Wiki, sooo...I have made a special pressie just for you! Enjoy it! :-3 :Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! :) --Super Miron (talk) 01:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --Super Miron (talk) 13:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I would like to talk to you. Call of pony (talk) 21:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Miron, I've been told by Cuppy99 that you were bullying HER IN CAHT. If so, pelase don't do that again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) CPPS Hi! Someone told me you and Wikia-frog wanted to make a CPPS with some of my rooms. Can you please come on chat to discuss this?SandorL (talk) 12:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Updating Penguin? Hey Super Miron. Can you link me my avatar (CP). You gave 123kitten1 that updates since its his playercard, Bsyew Talk News 23:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) cpps can i be a designer, i can plan partys, and all sorts of stuff. Lowcatzrock (talk) 23:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Apj26 is abusing his powers Hi Miron, I understand you disagreed with the kicks, but please explain to the moderator why you disagree with it. But if a mod warns you, please don't repeat your previous action, whether it was spamming or not. I made sure to make a clearance to the chat mods privileges, but still, please contact the mod that kicked/ banned you and explain why you think it was misjudged. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Dot Hey, I'm having to remake Dot's Coat, and wanted you to see what I have so far. I know it's not great, but it's something. http://www.mediafire.com/?d4a4voqoxbmueql.SandorL (talk) 22:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Dot + AA I really like the AA sprites! And as I said, the Dot is not finished, so I still have frames to go. :)SandorL (talk) 20:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Items in Macromedia Flash Hello, please explain me how you make custom items with the software, thanks! --RockoRocks (talk) 19:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Image Link Hi Super Miron, I have recently contacted 123kitten1 about the avatar image link on his user page. He told me that you found it. I already know mine and some of the people in my friends list but how would I find out other peoples without them being in my friend list. (eg Chattabox's) Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) CPPS MODERATOR Hey, Miron, I would like to be a moderator on your CPPS Underground Hey, to make our CPPS more custom, I am journey-ifying unjourney-ified rooms. Here's a little look at the cave so far: http://tinypic.com/r/ega69c/6 . As you can see from the shot, the mine and boiler room are new too. What do you think?SandorL (talk) 00:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Dear Super Miron; I've got some EPIC news. In just 2 days, i've MASTERED Flash CS6 and i can DESIGN items and CODE the 3D sprites. I am designing one item, the Lime Green Ball Cap, a Lime Green version of the Blue Ball Cap. I'll contact you about it soon and i'd like it to be used in the CPPS you are working on. I'd REALLY appreciate that. Bye! --RockoRocks (talk) 17:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) MD`s CPPS Hey Super, Whats the link to MD`s CPPS? Doors Hey Miron. I FINALLY got my CPPS up! But I'm having an issue. I got walls working, but door triggers are not. Do you have any idea what's wrong? Here's the swf: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0By2ZVEo1RVrdSzM2ZTlDUVBab2s/edit?usp=sharing . If you could just look at it and see if anything looks wrong, that would be great. Thanks. SandorL (talk) 02:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Demotion? Hi Miron, I promoted you for a couple of hours as it seemed like there was a group of spammers in chat, and i forgot to remove this user right. Anyway, i need to talk with one of the admin about user promotion for chatmoderator, as there is need for another mod or so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) New Idea Hey Miron! I came up with an idea to give us some cool custom rooms (and more places that can be decorated without sacrificing their design) for the CPPS! It is a center room like the Plaza or Town, but consists of three almost identical buildings. One is Water, one is Snow, and one is Fire. The ninjas channeled the powers of the elements in order to build them. Regularly, they are a restaurant, hotel, and gallery, but they can become ANYTHING for parties. What do you think? It's coming out cool so far.SandorL (talk) 01:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Items Hey, how'd you get Herberts Eyebrows and Aunt Arctic's glasses and stuff unpatched on your local cpps?SandorL (talk) 22:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Update So my CPPS is working portforwarded, and we can play tomorrow. I have someone helping me adjust iWaddles code just a tad so that we can do transformations such as Herbert.SandorL (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testing So I totally screwed up my AS3 CPPS, so the beta testing block will be AS2, meaning no transformations. It's okay tho, because I have a work-around, just like the herbert one for puffles.SandorL (talk) 00:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) }} Whats up? Hello there! How are you feeling? Good to see you if you're not blocked anymore! --Yours Truly, AH12 (talk) 14:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat PM Hi Miron, I've been informed you abused the chat hacks for eavesdropping private messages. You must not enter anotehr user's PM unless the both users in this PM gave you premission to, so please don't do it again. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Chat PM Hi Miron, I've received complaints that you join others' private messages. Please make sure it doesn't happen again. If you are not sure what causes this, just don't play with teh multi PM. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) User editcount Hi Miron, Please note that your User namespace edits are close to 40%. Please check your for an updated ratio of your edits in different namespaces. You can edit more pages in other namespaces, in order to reduce your User namespace's edits ratio. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) LizardMaster178 Hello Miron, Please do not edit editing LizardMaster178's user page- and other users' user pages as well- unless tehy gave you a specific premission to do so. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:LizardMaster178 Oh, all right, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Super Miron! -- (talk) 13:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) : (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 13:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Music You know you have music on your profile, could you happen to add music to my userpage? I would like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Thanks! :) --LizardMaster178 (talk) 13:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages and images Hi Miron, Please note that if you send users offending messages like this one, you will be blocked. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) THE EASTER EGG Hello there, Super Miron! I gave you a SURPRISE!!!!!!!! --Treetime Co. Time to Like it 11:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter Have fun everyone! :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Super Miron!! :D :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 17:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! :Thanks! :) (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 17:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! If you are reading this, it means I didn't log in at the time we accorded to. I am deeply sorry, but I forgot to mention that I came late home, so I couldn't log in at that time. I can't also log in tomorrow, for I come home late again. I hope we can speak this on Friday (hopefully) --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 03:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Kick Hi Miron, I'm so so sorry for kicking you in chat. It was a mistake. I was trying to kick someone else. Please forgive me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Userpage I liked your userpage style so much I put it on my wiki! HAPPY EARTHDAY! Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! User page top Hi Miron, Here's something you might want to do: Paste on the top of your user page: Or go to your userpage, and add to your JS consule: $("#mw-content-text").prepend(' '); To hide your username top with no need to update the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) This warning has been given to you because you were kicked two times for Roleplaying by Dororo111122. You said it was not roleplaying. Please do not continue this. Thank You. -Twinkie102 Header hey, ccould you tell me how to do my headers like yours?SandorL (talk) 23:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Header Like how instead of just having fields to fill in under your blue line thing with you name in it, you have other stuff. How do I do that?SandorL (talk) 11:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The Snow Showdown Hello! I'm SugarPenguin12, and I am creating a Card-Jitsu Snow Movie. If you are interested to sign up, please visit User blog:SugarPenguin12/Card-Jitsu Snow - The Snow Showdown AUDITIONS BEING HELD!! and specify the role you want in the comments. Thanks! --SugarPenguin12 (talk) 08:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Chat Hi Miron, I wasn't online when you contacted me. If you want you can PM me later when you see me on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS CONGRATS ON BECOMING A MODERATOR!!! :D --Eaglesrule8 19:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Eagles Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Important Message from BeyondCP Hello there Miron. Please check your Message Wall: http://beyondcp.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Super_Miron Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold... [[User talk:Historicalcp| Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told... ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] July 7, 2013 :Hi, I have responded to your message. -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 17:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Warning Done, and thanks for reminding me! You would look like a great admin here but that's just how the way I like it. :) T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC)